Los viajes de Chico Bestia
by Cristian Reynolds
Summary: Chico Bestia ha sido mandado a diversos viajes, por órdenes de Robin, por petición de Raven después de una discusión. Así que disfruta los relatos de los grandes viajes de nuestro amigo.
1. Prólogo

Los viajes de Chico Bestia.

 _ **Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad. Esto escrito queda.**_

 _Los viajes de Chico Bestia_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Capítulo 0: Prólogo_

* * *

+Se enciende una cámara digital mostrando de frente a Chico Bestia, el que la dirige es una persona común+

— ¿Probando? ¿Está bien el sonido?

— El sonido está bien, listo para... ¿Para que la grabación? — El personaje conocido como Max lo decía muy enfocado en su rol, y levantando su puño con el pulgar arriba.

— Para servir como un autovideo en caso de pasar un rato. ¿Que tiene de malo hacer eso? — Chico Bestia tomaba de su botella de té helado después de la frase.

— Bueno, sólo por que me has pagado $300 dólares para mis estudios universitarios, lo estoy haciendo.

— Ya. Ok, comenza a grabar. Cuando estés listo, amigo.— Chico Bestia se prepara para dar su monólogo.

— Listo, Grabando en 3...2...1... Y Acción. — El sonido de la grabación sonó, dando inicio al rodaje.

— Hola... Supongo que hay una pregunta que indagaré. ¿Que hago aquí? Pues tengo una respuesta obvia. Sólo digamos que quiero experimentar sobre una de mis actividades que al principio me opuse, pero luego me dio a conocer que me sirvió de mucho. — Chico Bestia se ríe un poco del nerviosismo. — Bueno, ¿Que hora es? — Ve su celular android. — Son las 18:45 Hs, lo que supuestamente yo iría con mis compañeros titanes a comer pizza pero... Neh, al diablo, yo solo quería dejar mis pataletas de decir "El tofu es mejor que la carne" contra Cyborg, era para mí una lucha patética. ¿Bueno? Estoy diciendo bobadas y es hora de llegar al punto donde comienza mi actividad. ¿Por qué grabo esto? Es como una especie de "experiencia" que me ayudó a ser más abierto de lo habitual. ¿La razón de todo? — Bebe un sorbo de té. — Gracias al castigo que me impuso Robin tras el "escándalo" que sucedió hace tres semanas con la persona que obviamente causaba molestia: Raven. — El comienza a entrelazar las manos nerviosamente. Max interrumpe y le dice como si fuera un periodista.

— ¿Cual fue ese "escándalo" que tuviste con la Titan oscura?

— Está bien. Esta historia aunque extraño que suene, comenzó de esta manera...

* * *

 **Flashback - POV de Chico Bestia:**

Oh, la tarde de Jump City se caracteriza por tener una vista panorámica totalmente agradable. Sip, Raven estaba flotando viendo ese espectáculo de la naturaleza, no meditaba no nada. Simplemente, veía muy pacíficamente.

Y detrás del sofá estaba yo, un chico extrovertido que tenía el mismo trabajo de siempre: hacer que Raven me preste atención. Y como no hacerlo con mis mágicos chistes recién salidos del horno. Así que como caballero entrando a la batalla, la tomé de los hombros y le dije:

— ¡¿Lista para divertirte?! — ella cae de su concentración hacia el piso, comenzando su típico enojo hacia mi.

— ¡Tú! ¡¿Desde cuando me dejarás en paz, idiota?! — Ella se sobaba su espalda, producto del golpe sufrido.

— Hey, no te me alteres Rae. — Yo trataba de tocar sus hombros para suavizar todo, pero...

— ¡Raven para tu información! — oh oh, una tormenta, consecuencia de sus poderes estaba formando. Ella con su cántico calma las aguas. — Azarath Metreon Zinthos. Azarath Metreon Zinthos.

— Ok Rae... ¡Raven! Raven, si. — Tenía nervios de pollo, pero corazón de valiente. Así que volví a mi rutina. — yo solo quiero sugerirte pasar una tarde con este chico, de seguro te encantará.

— Claro. — estaba por sonreír, pero... — Jamás en mi vida. — Oh mira, activó su respuesta de sarcasmo.

— Por favor Raven, yo se que dentro de tu mente quieres que yo sea el que te haga un espectáculo inolvidable. — e hice mi intento de ojos coquetos hacia esa chica. Pero algo diferente de ella comenzó a salir. Frotó sus dedos en la cabeza para calmarse de dolor.

— Ya para con esto. De verdad, basta. — Wow, esperaba una frase común de ella, pero esto era nuevo. — Ya no puedo seguir con esto.

— Espera un segundo. ¿Qué significa esto?

— Simplemente no puedo con esto. Te seré sincera, tú me agradas, pero no te soporto. Tus estúpidas acciones me hacen perder la cabeza.— Ella trató de ser lo más neutral posible, pero su enojo era claro. En ese entonces, mis tres compañeros llegan a aclarar.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — Aquí vino Robin con su voz de autoridad.

— Robin, quiero que me hagas un favor. Alejame de Chico Bestia lo más rápido que puedas. — Esto era insólito, sé que Raven me diría cosas fuertes, pero este fue inesperado.

— Pero amiga Raven, nuestro amigo Chico Bestia es parte del equipo. — Gracias a Starfire por esa frase de apoyo, por eso la admiro.

— Yo se que últimamente la delincuencia ha bajado, pero si no fuera por Chico Bestia, este mal estaría grave. — Yo pensé que Cyborg defendía a su hermana, pero esto me sorprendió. Bueno, somos buenos amigos, ¿no?

— Raven, ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? Sólo quiere que pases un rato con él. — Robin trataba de resolver esta situación. Lástima que fue en vano.

— Yo lo entiendo, pero aún él me desconcentra con sus patéticas bromas y chistes. Aún no madura siendo ya un hombre. El causa mis problemas de emociones, hace que mi cabeza quiera estallar. Además de que siempre me molesta constantemente, siempre me dice cosas sin sentido, nunca presta atención a los demás, por pensar en su apestoso tofu y sus "libros" de comics; Es muy propenso a que fracase las misiones y más conmigo cuando luchamos juntos. Yo ya no lo soporto sinceramente. Sólo quiero un momento para mí misma. Establecer mi vida emocional y controlar mis poderes.— Auch, eso me hirió un poco. Ahora vi por qué se comportaba así conmigo.

— Oh, lo siento Raven. Por favor, no te molestaré la próxima vez. — Intentaba aclarar y volver la vida normal.

— Robin, haz algo para que Chico Bestia no me vuelva a molestar. Al menos por un tiempo en que todo se restablezca. Ahí puede volver a entablar conmigo. — Ella pedía súplicas para que me vaya.

Al líder maravilla lo miraba pensando, por que no sólo era ella a quien molestaba en cuanto a misiones. Yo sabía que era distraído, pero siempre cumplía con el deber. Lo que vino luego me dejó helado en la cabeza.

— Bueno, lo he pensando y debido a que los villanos que atacan son pocos, Chico Bestia estará fuera del equipo por dos semanas. — Las caras de sorpresa de los demás, inclusive yo se vieron venir. Raven simplemente asintió en seña de aprobación.

—¿ Amigo, es enserio? ¿No crees que esto es absurdo? — Cyborg se pone a mi defensa.

— Novio Robin, apruebo el interrogante que nuestro amigo Cyborg plantea.— Star se encontraba decepcionada tras ese anuncio. Miro con leve enojo a Raven. — Y Raven, ¿Por qué eres así con nuestro amigo Chico Bestia?

Entonces interpuse mi queja.

— ¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo! ¿Que haré mientras ustedes luchan contra Mumbo o contra la escuadra HIVE? ¿A quien le cuento mis chistes? ¿Quien jugará conmigo en los videojuegos? repito. ¡No es justo!

— Bueno, has molestado a todos por tus acciones, pero Raven sufrió más que nosotros. Así que tomé esta decisión por el bien tuyo...

— ¡Oh por favor! — Entonces me alejé del grupo caminando hacia el pasillo, no me giré hacia ellos.. — Sé que quieres deshacerme de mí, pero me han soportado por que sé que tanto Cyborg y Starfire como tú me apoyan. ¿Pero por un capricho de Raven? Pensé que tenías corazón duro Robin, pero parece que eres débil hacia una chica cuando te pide un favor, y más si es Starfire o Raven. — Entonces mire de nuevo a todos y más a la chica oscura, donde la señale con gran decepción y enojo — Si no quieres verme en dos semanas, pues que así sea. ¡Con permiso!

Salí de ese lugar, no si antes, vi el rostro de mis dos amigos Cyborg y Starfire que se pusieron mal tras esa orden; Robin estuvo neutral y Raven sonreía por primera vez. Esto era totalmente inaudito.

* * *

Más de las nueve de la noche, empacaba mis cosas y estaba inseguro de qué hacer. Pero antes terminé de limpiar mi cuarto, recogiendo todo para no crear un olor más peor de lo nauseabundo que se encontraba. Estaba organizando mis comics, en ese entonces Robin junto a Starfire y Cyborg vinieron a mi cuarto.

— Lo siento Chico Bestia, yo... — El líder trataba de pedir disculpas.

— Lo se, yo lamento lo que te dije sobre tus decisiones. En verdad no quise que te pusieras mal emocionalmente. — Yo me sentía mal tras ese comentario hace horas atrás.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, amigo? — Star voló hacia mi. La veía triste. Yo le sonreí para compensar.

— No te preocupes, todo está bien. No es el fin del mundo. — Reí, al igual que ella.

— Yo no puedo creer que limpies tu cuarto, esto era imposible. — El hombre robot trajo su hamburguesa, que nauseabundo era el olor a carne frita.

— Amigo, nada de carne. — Me puse a alegar mientras estaba arreglando mi closet. Robin y la chica estelar se rieron. Cy también lo hizo, y me contagié del momento.

— Lamento de que te vayas. — la chica de ojos verdes estaba comenzando a llorar. Yo la puse a alegrar.

— Tranquila, dos semanas serán cortas. Ya volveré y te contaré más chistes. — y me reí.

— ¿Y que harás en ese tiempo, hierbas manchas? — Cy se sentó en mi litera.

— Yo... No tengo idea. Tenía pensando viajar por alguna ciudad y pasar tiempo. — Robin se fue rápido de mi cuarto, ¿acaso le aburrí? Pero entonces regresó con un folleto y me lo entregó.

— Pe... Pero... ¿Que es esto?

— Es un folleto especial que me dio la maestra que aprendí en Tokio. Se dice que allí se encuentran los diferentes maestros distribuidos por todo el mundo.

— Pero. ¿Por qué a mí?

— Es como un salvavidas emocional, te ayuda a sentirte bien. Además te ayudarán a controlar tus poderes.

— Wow. Esto es... Creo que no es justo aceptar eso. Te lo dieron a ti. — me puse en desacuerdo con el líder y le devolvía el folleto. O eso intenté.

— Oye, es mejor que lo tomes y sigas las instrucciones. Partirás a tu primer destino esta noche a las 11:30 p.m. ¡Y es una orden! — Él ni se inmutó en mover sus brazos cruzados, así que con mala gana acepte ese folleto.

— Está bien. Ya iré en este momento.

Así que tuve que alistarme a la carrera y deje todo arreglado. Agarré una maleta de viaje y con ropa civil caminé. Que lastima que Cyborg no tenga uno de esos aparatos de cambiar identidades para no levantar sospechas. Supongo que no era taan conocido como los demás. Estaba en la sala y como tenía un coche que compre hace días atrás, pues puse mi equipamiento y antes de entrar el auto...

— Adiós amigo Chico Bestia. estaré ansiosa de recibirte con los brazos abiertos. — Ella me abraza fuertemente, pues comenza a llorar. Cyborg se pone del lado mío y dice:

— Suerte con tu viaje amigo. Espero volver a jugar contigo. Ojalá Robin te supere tus records en Mega Monos 4. — Me reí tras esa frase.

— Espero que traigas un buen rendimiento para cuando regreses, asi mejoras las luchas y tener gran rendimiento. — No podía resistirlo, pero Robin se une al abrazo amistoso. Algo muy raro en él. Esperé de Raven que al menos se despidera de mi, pero no llegó ese momento. Así que me separé de ellos y subí en mi coche, para partir a mi destino.

Llegué antes de tiempo al aeropuerto de Jump City no podía creer que debajo del folleto que Robin me dio, contenía pasaporte aéreos, tiquetes y cualquier otro objeto de viaje; ya despues de ese proceso, estaba dentro del avión y veía lo que era mi casa, mi ciudad. Comenzó a despegar y veía lo que no podría ver durante dos semanas. Mi larga travesía hacia el primer destino comenzó.

 **Fin Flashback.**

* * *

— Y así es como comienza esta gran aventura de mi vida. — Se corta la grabación controlado por Max.

— Wow, pensé que esto era aburrido. Pero creo que esto es interesante.

— Lo sé, hey. ¿No tienes que ir a inscribir?

Max se alista para irse a su universidad y antes se despeden antes de que se fuera a su destino. Ve el paisaje bonito de la primavera y dice:

— caminé hacia mi cuarto y vi el paisaje. Que recuerdos tendría sobre aquellos viajes que les voy a contar a través de esta clase de vídeoexperiencias.

Bienvenidos a los viajes de mí, los viajes de Chico Bestia. — y camina hacia su consola de videojuegos a jugar un rato.

* * *

 **Quise hacer esta historia, desde hace tiempo tenía esa idea en mi cabeza. Un review sería bueno, así me verían como voy con la escritura de este fic; Si no les gustó la historia, haganmelo saber para o borrarlo o reeditarlo. Nos vemos pronto en el próximo cap.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Tailandia

Capítulo 2: Tailandia

 **Los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad. Es De Glen Mukurami, y Warner Bros, además de Cartoon Network.**

 _Los viajes de Chico Bestia_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Capítulo 1: Tailandia_

* * *

Han pasado unos días desde la última grabación de la aventura de Chico Bestia. El joven Max se dirigió hacia la torre T, justo a la hora donde el mutante le había acordado. 6:30 p.m. En ese entonces, el verde explicó que los titanes restantes estaban ausentes por que fueron a la feria, mientras supuestamente "entrenaba".

— ¿Hola? ¿Garfield Logan? — El universitario estaba en las puertas de la torre, esperando la orden de entrada. El sonido de recepción desde una radio sonó.

— ¿Max Gradel?

— ¿Si? — El inseguro muchacho respondía.

— Entra por favor. Estoy en la sala de la torre. Antes limpia tus zapatos, a Robin ni mucho menos Raven no les gusta la suciedad.

Obedece y encamina hacia los altos pasillos de la torre, piso por piso exploraba el lugar. A veces le daba curiosidad visitar la habitación de Starfire, pues era su heroína favorita; Llegó a la sala, miró al chico mutante jugando Megaman 4 en su consola. Sip, estaba tan concentrado en el juego cuando mostró al ganador.

— ¡oh sí! ¡En tu cara metálica Cyborg! ¡Dile hola a este nuevo record nene! — Y cuando justamente iba a hacer la danza de la victoria, Chico Bestia ve con vergüenza a Max.

— Oh… Pe… perdona por… Perdona por "esto", es que… Bueno… me emocioné. — El chico apaga todo lo electrónico y corre hacia la nevera para sacar dos sodas frías. — ¡Toma! — A su vez lanza una lata al invitado, y de la reacción inmediata la atrapa. — Bebe que tenemos que comenzar esto.

— hey bro, me agradas. Gracias por la soda. — El muchacho comienza a tomar el jugo gaseoso mientras acomoda el improvisado estudio de rodaje. — En unos minutos estará lista la cámara.

Duró más o menos 10 minutos, hablaron sobre ciertas cosas de la actualidad, al igual que los estudios de Max.

— Listo, ¿antes te lavaste los dientes? Me decían que tienes aliento apestoso de tofu. — Max ríe de ese comentario.

— Genial, otra Raven aquí. ¡Soy aseado! — Gar alega disgustadamente.

— Sólo bromeaba amigo. Listo, preparado para el rodaje. — Max da la señal, era el momento de hablar. — Rodando en 3…2…1… Y Encendido.

+Cámaras encendidas+

— Bueno, no sé por dónde comenzar esto, ya que decir muchas veces "hola" suele ser cansón para muchos. Y sí, se vuelve monótono. Pero volvamos a lo que realmente interesa. Anteriormente les dije el prólogo de cómo comenzó esto, y todas esas chácharas. En fin, lo último en que quedé, fue donde viajé a mi primera ciudad según el folleto.

— ¿Y dónde fue esa "ciudad"? — El joven vuelve a indagar como periodista.

— Creí que era imposible, pero señoras y señores… he viajado a Bangkok, capital de Tailandia. Solo que sin compañía alguna.

* * *

 **Flashback – POV** **de Chico Bestia:**

Viajar desde Jump City a Bangkok era agotador… Aumentando el retraso del vuelo, eran más o menos… eeehhmm... déjame decir… — Chico Bestia cuenta con sus dedos, ya que no se acordaba el horario exacto. Después de dos minutos, finalmente ya dijo la correcta. — Bueno, fueron trece horas de largo viaje. Fue agotador, viajar casi un medio día suele ser aburrido, y ni con dormir traté de disfrutar. Pero finalmente había llegado a la capital japonesa y era de tarde, casi noche.

Aunque una inesperada sorpresa me encontré al salir del aeropuerto. Un grupo de chicas lindas tailandesas me esperaban.

— Un momento… Pero co… — No pude terminar mi frase de asombro por que ellas se abalanzaron hacia mí, siendo como el "trofeo codiciado" E intentaba gritar. — AY…Ay… ¡Ayuda! ¡No puedo respirar! — Tras casi diez minutos de muchos besitos y abracitos, al fin me libré de ellas, aunque seguían apegadas hacia mí. Lástima que no conozco Bangkok la anterior vez, hice un curso de idioma para aprender el japonés, ¡pero tailandés jamás!

— Khn thī̀ phūd p̣hās̄ʹā s̄pen thī̀ nī̀? — _(Tr. ¿Alguien habla español aquí?)_ Intentaba al menos que alguien llamara mi atención. Lástima que se reían de mí. Entonces les pregunté sobre un hostal.

— Mī rongræm thī kıl kạb thī̀ nī̀ dị̂ xỳāngrị? — _(tr. ¿Hay un hotel cerca de aquí?)_ — H̄rụ̄x t̄ĥā khuṇ s̄āmārt̄h phā c̄hạn pị thī̀ s̄t̄hān thī̀ h̄æ̀ng nī̂ ?3— ( _Tr. ¿O si pueden llevarme a este sitio?)_ ¿Y que creen? Funcionó porque ellas formaron una cadena conmigo en el medio y caminamos hacia uno de los montes altos de Tailandia.

Fuimos a pie hasta llegar a la Cordillera de Tenasserim, una de las más altas del país. Era asombroso, caminé en dirección donde se encontraba el "Auténtico maestro" y cansadamente llegué hasta allí. Así que entonces con el folleto comencé a traducir la frase.

— Xô k̆ khuṇ — ( _Tr. Oh, es usted._ ) — Intentaba completar, pero…

— Yo se hablar español, joven. — El auténtico maestro que resultó ser una anciana, me contradice. Estaba sorprendido.

— Oh… Perdón por interrumpirla, pero robin me mandó… — Estaba rogando, pero…

— Yo sé por qué estás aquí, joven. Según Robin, necesitas mejorar en muchas cosas. Y una de esas es mejorar tu fuerza. Así que toma. — La anciana me entrega unos baldes de agu, y me siento débil. — Ay… ¡¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?!

— Lleva hacia lo alto de la montaña. Y de ahí, vuelves a bajar.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pe… — Yo trataba de explicar eso. — ¡pero soy un debilucho! Osea, mis músculos ni se parecen. ¡Soy frágil!

— Tienes muchas cosas que aprender, muchacho. Por qué no comienza con cargar estos baldes llenos de agua. Estaré esperando en mi casa al anochecer. — De la nada, la señora desaparece con una sonrisa pacífica.

— Bueno. Creo… — Intento cargar los baldes. — algo… es… ¡Algo! ¡y uno! ¡y dos! ¡Y uno! — Y así comencé mi largo viaje de entrenamiento.

* * *

A la primera hora, me costó la carga, era más difícil que los entrenamientos de Robin; aunque luego de más de 3 horas de cargar, y dar más vueltas en esa montaña de forma continua estaba mejorando considerablemente mi fuerza, clave para mis futuras transformaciones. Además, la maestra en algún momento había viajado a Beijing y gracias a eso, aprendí algo de karate, combinado con la lucha tradicional del país y mis transformaciones estaban dando resultados sorprendentes. Al cabo de casi dos días me quedé allí, la maestra me dio muchos consejos sobre ataques sorpresas e incluso la alimentación necesaria para mantenerme en forma, me puso en práctica contra algunos ninjas o algo así. Obviamente tenía mi descanso a través de la meditación.

Fue similar esos dos días después, muchos entrenamientos de agilidad y ataque me daban un poco de masa muscular y velocidad. Prácticamente, la maestra era muy asombrosa, a pesar de su avanzada edad, me ha dado sabios consejos sobre el uso de esos ataques en la lucha contra la criminalidad. Simplemente, cambié de opinión. Esto era lo que necesitaba, un poco de Chico Bestia.

Lastimosamente, era hora de despedirme e irme de este lugar, le agradecí mucho por sus enseñanzas. Y comencé a empacar.

— Muchas, pero muchas gracias maestra por su tiempo de enseñanza conmigo. ¿Cómo debo pagarle? Usted no debe irse con las manos vacías, después de todo mi proceso de aprendizaje. — ella me da un collar valioso con forma del dragón tailandés.

— Esto representa la pureza de tu corazón, úsala cuando estés en algún problema. Aunque n o tenga poder alguno, tendrá un gran valor: La fortaleza y la valentía. — veo el collar colgado en mi cuello.

— Es hora de partir. La visitaré junto a Robin pronto. Hasta luego. — Y me despedí haciendo el saludo tradicional.

— Suerte en tu viaje. — Iba a marcharme, pero. — No solo yo te enseñé, muchos maestros en el mundo te esperan para que mejores en todo tu ser. Están atentos a tu llegada. ¡Así que buena suerte, aprendiz! — Y ella se despide.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Lo tendré en cuenta!

Aunque fue extraño. caminé de regreso al aeropuerto. Aprovechando que estaba en la sala de espera, abrí mi computador y vi que había un mensaje entrante. Eran mis amigos.

— ¡Chico Bestia! ¿Cómo te va? — Cyborg estaba emocionado, al igual que Starfire.

— Oh, ¿cómo te encuentras? — Starfire estaba con su delantal de chef. Creo que otro de sus platos extraños preparó.

— Ok, nada mal. Sabe, fue difícil. Aunque aun me duelen mis músculos, pero normal. — Y tenía razón, estaba adolorido, pero al pie con mi rutina.

— Es Bueno que aprendas. — solo esa frase responde Robin. — Ese folleto es del "auténtico maestro", y tengo dos. Te di uno de estos tras saber sobre tu incidente con Raven.

— Supongo que me sirve. He aprendido mucho con la maestra. Ahora voy rumbo a Nueva Zelanda. — Veo que Raven no está en la otra línea. — ¿Ella no está?

— Oh, Raven me dijo que estaba tan feliz que no estés en la torre. Se ve tranquilo el ambiente, según ella porque está meditando. Pero nosotros te echamos de menos.

— Gracias chicos. Ustedes también me hacen falta. — Oigo la voz de la azafata indicando que era el momento de mi viaje. — Ok, me tengo que marchar. Ojalá no me boten el tofu francés que guardé en mi nevera.

— Ehhh… Sobre eso…

— Los veo luego. ¡Hasta luego! — Y me desconecto de mi pc, empaco todo antes de comenzar mi nuevo vuelo, hacia tierras neozelandesas con una sonrisa llena de aventura.

 **Fin Flashback.**

* * *

— Y desde entonces, dejé Tailandia.

— Yyy… ¡Corte! — La grabación se detuvo cuando Max presionó el botón, guardando el segundo archivo.

+Fin cámaras+

— ¿Y qué te pareció, apreciado director? — Chico Bestia saca su billetera con 100 Dólares.

— Un buen relato. ¿Hey, que hago con estos videos?

— No lo sé, aún estoy pensando si subirlos a las redes o hacer como documental. Pero dejemos en veremos.

— Bien, me voy a mi casa. En dos horas tengo clases de matemáticas. Nos vemos Garfield.

— Suerte con los números, Max. — El metamorfo camina hacia la nevera para comer su tofu francés con pan.

* * *

 **Bien, espero que con este avance tenga mayor impacto para los lectores… La anterior vez subí "Secretos", pero parece como si en ese entonces Teen Titans estaba en baja audiencia de fics. Pero bueno, la idea es seguir avanzando. ¿Qué les pareció? Opinen, son libres de hacerlo. Nos vemos en una próxima ocasión.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Auckland, Nueva Zelanda

Capítulo 3: Nueva Zelanda

 _ **Los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad.**_

 _Los viajes de Chico Bestia_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Capítulo 2: Nueva Zelanda_

* * *

Sucedieron cosas demoradas durante ese lapso de tiempo. Todos anduvieron ocupados, impidiendo para Garfield la grabación de su tercera grabación. Eran tiempos difíciles desde entonces.

 **POV de Chico Bestia:**

— ¡Al fin! Un merecido descanso.

Lastimosamente me demoré más de lo acordado, debido a que Max tuvo una difícil semana de parciales de su universidad. Al igual que yo, tuve con el equipo serios problemas de villanos, por ejemplo, la derrota sorpresa de Control Freak. Robin regañó a todos, incluyéndome. Así que como el "hijito de papi" de Batman, nos mandó a entrenamientos intensos. Pero bueno, esta vez ya me libré de todos.

 **Fin POV.**

Contactó a Max para proseguir. Después de casi 23 minutos de espera, el muchacho había llegado, un poco agotado.

— Lo siento amigo, perdón por el retraso. Me libré de los últimos exámenes que nuestro maestro dio.

— Lo sé, pero debemos aprovechar este tiempo. Robin está hasta los cojones con todo esto de los entrenamientos. Al menos se fue a Japón desde hace dos días. — El chico verde lanza una botella de soda al estudiante para hidratarse.

— Al menos las cámaras están intactas. — Max bebe agua, mientras presiona el botón del set. — Bien, en diez minutos estaremos listos.

— Iré a lavar la cabeza. No tardo. — corriendo, Chico Bestia encamina hacia el baño. más continúa con la configuración del set.

Al pasar un breve lapso de tiempo, el titán ya está en el sofá. Listo para su tercera charla.

— Bien, todo listo.

— Comienzo a rodar en tres… dos… uno… Y ¡Grabando!

+Cámaras encendidas+

— Al fin logro continuar con este proyecto. Si me preguntan por qué el cansancio, fue culpa de Robin. Pero vayamos al grano. Les dije que continuaba con mi larga travesía por todo el mundo. Ya había visitado mi primer destino, Bangkok, Tailandia. Ahora, a menos de 5 horas, llegué a Auckland, una ciudad moderna de Nueva Zelanda. De allí me quedé a descansar, ya era de tarde noche, un atardecer a lo Jump City se veía en aquel lugar.

— Cuenta tu experiencia en esa isla de Oceanía. — Max estaba de manera interesante.

— Bien, un destino inhóspito me esperaba en el país.

* * *

 **Flashback contado por Chico Bestia:**

Al amanecer, me despertó una brisa oceánica en la ciudad de Auckland, el folleto decía que debía irme a una pequeña isla no muy lejos de allí. Pero antes, me contacté con mis compañeros y rápidamente me respondieron.

— ¡Chico Bestia, viejo! — Cyborg estaba emocionado, otra vez cocinando su nauseabunda carne. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien, apenas me desperté. Son las ocho aquí, en Auckland. — Le respondí de forma amable.

— Has avanzado, buena noticia. — Robin se pone al lado de Cyborg y se junta Starfire. — Sigue con esto, te servirá de mucho.

— Amigo Chico Bestia, te extraño. Extraño sus chistes. — Ella se pone triste.

— Hey, no se preocupen chicos, también les echo de menos. — Y otra vez, Raven no la puedo ver. — Supongo que no debo preguntar por ella, ¿no?

— Bueno, de hecho, se fue con el chico gótico a una convención en el museo de la ciudad. — ¿Por qué sentí mis puños apretar cuando Cyborg mencionó sobre el chico gótico?

— Oh, pues bien, por ella. Al menos no se ha encerrado.

— ¿Y cómo es esa ciudad? — Starfire andaba de curiosa.

— Es muy refrescante, es una mezcla entre la brisa del océano, combinado con lo urbano de Londres o Nueva York. Deberían ir un día.

— Lo tomaremos en cuenta, Chico Bestia.

— Chicos, debo irme. Una aventura en una isla me espera. ¡Nos vemos!

— Adios — Los tres de desconectan. Tomé una mochila, y me fui al puerto de la ciudad.

* * *

Durante dos horas fue la travesía a través de un bote. Había llegado a una isla muy paradisiaca, arena blanca, mar azul cristalino, y las palmeras combinadas con la selva. Estaba emocionado de conocer a mi tutor. De sorpresa saltó hacia mí.

— ¡aaaaah! — di un brinco del susto. — ¡¿Y usted quién es?!

— Llamarme Anaru Kerei. Yo ser un maestro.

— ¿Usted que enseña?

— Sé enseñar el manejo de poderes de agua. Es decir, luchar contra corriente acuática. Y ¿Tú ser Chico Bestia?

— Sí señor. Soy Garfield Logan, ese es mi nombre… — El nativo me interrumpe mientras toca como un tambor de la isla.

— Garfield Logan, chico transforma animales. Tener problemas cuando ser animal acuático.

— ¿Me está diciendo que tengo fallas cuando soy algún pez?

— sí. Es por eso que entrenamiento de forma inmediata. — El Nativo toca una guitarra. — tú meterse al agua.

— Bueno, dejaré aquí mis cosas. — Las dejo en un lugar seguro. — Bien, en qué quiere que me transf…

— No, meterte tú al agua.

— Bueno, si eso dice. — entro al agua salada.

— ve hacia el fondo de azul. Nadar hacia allá. — Obedezco al señor, nado hacia el lugar indicado. Estaba un poco lejana de la isla, pero en todo caso, obediente.

— Ahora, tu intentar meterte bajo el agua.

— Pero señor, yo soy un…

— Tú transformar en animales acuáticos; tú tener agallas.

— ¡¿Que está queriendo decirme, señor?! — Estaba confundido, mientras el señor andaba en una lancha de mano, no podía oír debido a que la brisa impedía el sonido.

— Tu convertirte en peces. Tu tener agallas en tu cuerpo. Piensa en ser pez, pero no transformar en pez. Sé un hombre pez.

Creo que había entendido el mensaje, así que cerré mis ojos, y dejé que las palabras del sabio maestro inundada mi mente. De la nada, sentí como en mi cuello abría unas agallas con branquias, hundiéndome al agua salada. A mis manos comenzaron a formarle membranas entre los dedos, y mis zapatos que al menos no se dañaron, desaparecieron formando membranas en mis pies. Lo curioso fue que se me formó una cola, y al final una aleta. Abrí mis ojos y me di un susto de muerte, tenía mis manos, no me transformé en un animal. Entonces comencé a moverme para nadar, podía respirar gracias a mis branquias. Salgo del agua, y veo al maestro.

— ¡soy un hombre pez!

— Cuidado, tiburones venir. — Miré bajo el agua y una bandada de tiburones se acercaba hacia mí. ¿qué debía hacer? Comienzo a nadar hacia ellos y hacer lo que los entrenamientos me habían enseñado. Nado hacia ellos, y muestro mis dientes afilados. Estos se quedan, viéndome a mis ojos. Hasta que se acercan a olerme.

"No tengas miedo. Solo son tiburones. Compórtate como ellos." Estaba aterrado de muerte, ellos empezaron a oler con sigilo. Cuando iban a morder, eso creía yo, estos solo rozaban mi cuerpo, en señal de que yo era de ellos. Comienzo a nadar levemente, y el miedo se me iba perdiendo. Esto era algo que jamás creí que pasaba. Nadé con ellos, veía e azul del mar. Sin palabras.

Me despido de ellos y me voy hacia la superficie, ahí el maestro me espera, con un tambor sonando.

— Tú haber superado tu primera meta. Ahora, ir de noche, a nadar. Por ahora, a descansar. — Regresamos al barco, y volvimos a la isla, tenía otra misión que cumplir.

* * *

Era una noche estrellada, hicimos una fogata para abrigarnos. Al menos había cocos.

— Bien, después de contarte historias maoríes, es ir al agua. — el maestro comienza a tomar el bote.

— Pero hace frío.

— ¿Tú querer enseñanza de mí?

— Claro, está bien.

Ambos nos metimos al bote y fuimos al mismo lugar donde tuve mi experiencia en estar con los grandes tiburones.

— Bien, haz lo mismo que en la tarde, no tener miedo. — el maestro tocaba su tambor.

Me metí bajo el agua con mi transformación y me quedé quieto.

— ¡¿tú tener ojos de visión nocturna?! — El maestro avisaba. No veía nada, solo sentía algunas aletas de los peces. Entonces pensé en mis ojos esmeraldas. Tenía esa habilidad, abrí los ojos y veía con claridad el fondo profundo. Aunque me aterraba los peces de luminosidad verde. Era algo un poco miedoso, pero ya se me iba quitando.

Después de eso, miré las piedras, algas, y el ambiente marino, comienzo a moverme, a nadar y reconocer la vista. Al cabo de dos horas, veía con claridad y nadaba a una buena velocidad. Dos clases en una, simplemente una fantástica experiencia. Esto me serviría en caso de buscar a algún titán que caiga en las profundidades.

Salgo del agua, y me meto al bote.

— Tú haber aprendido sobre habilidad en el agua. Tú ya superar tu sesión. — El barco nos llevaba de regreso a la isla.

Se había apagado el fuego, donde de nuevo lo encendimos. Necesitaba abrigarme para que pueda recargar.

— Muchas gracias, maestro. Fue demasiado alucinante su enseñanza. ¿Cómo poder pagarlo?

— No pagarme nada. Tú ser un gran aprendiz. Llevar tus habilidades a ataques de héroes. Es hora de descansar. — Ambos dormimos en unas hamacas a esperar el día siguiente.

Al despertarme, recojo mis cosas y le digo al maestro.

— Muchísimas gracias por su completa enseñanza. Le debo mucho.

— Tú llevar esto. — el maestro me entrega un collar y allí está una miniestatua maorí. — Te dará suerte, y no olvidarme de yo.

— Gracias. — Nos abrazamos y nos separamos. Vi el folleto y me esperaba otro destino.

Llegué hasta el aeropuerto de Auckland y comencé mi largo viaje con destino a Europa.

* * *

 **Fin Flashback**

— Amigo, ¿así que aprendiste nuevas tácticas en Nueva Zelanda? — Max seguía grabando.

— Sí, sin duda Nueva Zelanda es un lugar fascinante, muy paradisiaco y bueno para entrenar, en mi caso… Ojalá volviera.

— Yyyy… Corte — La grabación queda interrumpida.

— Buen trabajo, ¿eh Max? — El titán saca otro fajo de dólares.

— Sí, muy buen relato. Ojalá me los envíes un día. — El estudiante recibe el dinero. — hey, tengo un examen que hacer, así que nos vemos.

— Adios amigo. Te llamaré cuando tengamos tiempo.

Ambos nos separamos, e hicimos nuestras actividades correspondientes.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí está la actualización. Hoy es final de Champions y espero que Atlético de Madrid gane. Así que bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y nos vemos pronto.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Transylvannia, Rumania

Capítulo 5: Rumanía.

 _ **Los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad.**_

 _Los viajes de Chico Bestia_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Capítulo 3: Transylvannia, Rumania._

* * *

Tras unas intensas semanas de parciales para Max, y eventos deportivos como la Eurocopa, o la Copa América Centenario que sucedió en el país norteamericano, implicado al chico verde jugando fútbol en su selección y curiosamente era la colombiana, al fin contaban con tiempo disponible. Bueno, casi. Al terminar dichos eventos, de nuevo el líder Robin lo puso a trabajar intensamente tras sus faltas.

Garfield había recordado que tenía videos por realizar, tenía experiencias por contar, así que llamó al móvil de Max y de inmediato responde.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Amigo! ¿Dónde te encuentras? — El chico verde estaba ansioso de volver a su rutina.

— Pues ya recogiendo mis cosas. Sabía que debo ir a la torre, así que me voy alistando.

— Oh, eso no me lo esperaba.

— Tranquilo bro. Además, jugaste bien en tu selección. Tercer puesto.

— Eso lo hablaremos más adelante.

— Ok, voy para allá. — Max cuelga, dejando al chico verde ansioso.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que el universitario llegara a dicho lugar, la torre T. Al llegar a la sala, Chico Bestia ahí se encontraba, leyendo comics.

— Amigo, ya vine. Voy a encender luces y cámaras.

— Ecacto, listo para narrar.

— Y pues te felicito amigo, por el juego en ese torneo. No soy seguidor de ese deporte, soy más del fútbol local.

— Hey, no te preocupes. Gracias por tu apoyo.

— Las cámaras están encendidas.

+Cámaras encendidas+

— Hola a todos, después de unas intensas horas de trabajo más algunos deportes que prácticar, estoy de vuelta con mi presente que debí entregar hace un tiempo atrás y por culpa del "robin lindo", no pude casi lograr. ¿Qué esperaban del discípulo de Batman? Mejor dicho, la copia exácta de él. Espero que no haya escuchado el líder de la Liga de la justicia estas palabras. Sería mi salida indefinida del equipo. Ay. — Garfield toma un sorbo de jugo para refrescar su garganta. — Bueno, les prometí que les contaría sobre mi cuarto viaje, con dirección a Europa.

— Amigo, siendo más preciso, ¿a qué parte de Europa has ido?

— Bueno, es un territorio boscoso, así que olvídate de Berlín, París o Londres. Mi destino estaba lejos de esas ciudades top, era una zona donde el bosque y la magia era su gran esplendor. Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia en la misteriosa Transylvannia, Rumania.

* * *

 **Flashback contado por Chico Bestia.**

Quizás uno de los larguísimos viajes que tuve, desde Auckland hasta Sighisoara, donde estaba un poco exhausto. Al llegar, estaba caminando por medio de ese territorio. Quien diría que personas hablaban en su lengua, la rumana. Yendo en un taxi, me sorprendí de ver algunas fotos de mí, colgado en iglesias, casas y plazoletas. Pero un momento. ¿Una estatua de mi en una de las plazas? Con mi pose actual de lucha, y detrás una sombra de la bestia, estaba allí. No podía creerlo, me bajé del vehículo y miré algunas letras en ese idioma:

 _Chico fiara: fiara a făcut erou, un om face erou. un om de valoare. o valoare a devenit legenda. ao legendă din Transilvania._ _1_

Tomé algunas fotos, y comencé a ser rodeado por la gente local. Esto se había descontrolado, a tal punto que me tocó huír a un escondite en los callejones de aquella ciudad.

" _No sabía que aquí me consideren como héroe nacional ¿pero por qué?"_ pensó en su cabeza. Entré a un café internet de poco público, a descargar un mapa para irme a mi siguiente destino. Aproveché para ingresar a Facebook y entonces una llamada via Skype asociado a mi red social, me sorprendió.

— Hola.

— Amigo Chico Bestia. — Vi a Starfire sola. Sin dos de mis compañeros. — ¿Cómo estás en tu intenso traslado terrestre?

— algo extrañado, Star. Y ¿Cómo van las cosas en la torre?

— Todo ha cambiado desde tu marcha. Robin se ha vuelto más reservado que antes, casi ni quiere hablar conmigo. Cyborg está loco esperando tu vuelta para que juegues con él. Y Raven… — Starfire se calló.

— ¿Qué con Raven? — Estaba impaciente. Ella sabía que yo andaba enamorado demla chica oscura.

— Raven consiguió un novio desde ayer, su nombre es Eithan y tiene los mismos gustos que ella, incluso es educado, contrario a ti. Esa es la razón por la que no está aquí. se encuentran en un cotejo romántico.

La gota que derramó el vaso. Esa era la noticia que jamás de sus jamases pensé. ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?! Sentí ganas de llorar, sí, estaba enamorado de ella, pero tampoco para que juegue con mis frágiles sentimientos. Me recompuse y me comporté "normal".

— Oh, que bien por ella. Oh mira, tengo que marcharme. Nos vemos en una próxima ocasión. Gracias por tu información Star. Te quiero.

— Nos vemor pronto, amigo Chico Bestia. Te extrañaré. — La conexión caducó, estaba devastado por dentro, pero debía seguir con mi entrenamiento. Comencé a caminar hacia el bosque de ese mágico lugar.

* * *

Durante el trayecto, ya se hizo de noche, aun sentía un dolor cuando Star me dijo esas palabras Raven y novio. Pero bueno, debía aceptarlo. No estaba destinado a estar con ella, y tenía que acostumbrarme a eso. Si ella era feliz, lo era yo. Cuando mis lágrimas estaban por salir, un sombrío viento lo sentí. La noche con la luna llena estaba despejada, conforme que pasaba el tiempo, sentía una impotencia. Peor la sorpresa era cuando una voz sonó.

— Estás en problemas de corazón Garfield Logan, y también de autoestima.

— ¡¿Quién anda allí?! — Me asuste, esto era algo nuevo.

— Sientes miedo por dentro, un rechazo típico de un cambiaformas. — la voz volvió a sonar. Un fuerte viento comenzó a dar.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Dime quien eres!

— La joven oscura que amas está en los brazos de otro, y te destroza tu corazón sin piedad. — Comenzó a subir su tono de voz.

— ¡Dime qué quieres! ¡¿Cómo sabes sobre ella?!

— Es el momento que explotes todo tu enfado, odio y ¡venganza por el joven que robó a tu amada!

— ¡Calla! — Mi cuerpo sentía algo que quería liberarse, lo sentía de pies a agarré la cabeza por que sentía dolor.

— ¡Es hora de que saques tu yo verdadero!

— ¡Déjame en paz!

— ¡Saca a la bestia que quiere proteger a su cuervo! ¡Por más que trates de reprimir tus sentimientos!

— ¡Aaaahhh! — Grité con todas mis fuerzas, de repente mi tamaño corporal comenzó a modificar, mis brazos crecían, mis dientes se volvían afilados, mi ropa se destroza para reemplazar con un largo pelaje, sentía algo de oscuridad en mi mente a tal punto que me convertí en algo que no quería volver a ver. La bestia.

La bestia era parte de mi, es como la Rage de Raven. No tenía el control, la bestia me dominó. Algo que no sabía es que un espíritu sombrío estaba frente a mi, con una actitud guerrera y salvaje. Habló.

— Esa apariencia es sólo una primera fase, Chico Bestia. Conozco muy bien chicos como tú, que se convierten en bestias.

— ¡Aaaarrrggg! — Solía escuchar a ese sujeto, pero la bestia me controlaba, no podía hablar.

— La verdadera Bestia aún no sale. Cuando salga, aprenderás a dominarlo, aprenderás a hablar con tu mente, aprenderás sobre tus ataques al estilo silvestre y demostrarás que eres un muchacho hecho un hombre. Yo soy Alexandru Įoenescû, el primer hombre de este lugar que fue bestia, soy tu maestro y haré que la verdadera bestia entre en la historia de las leyendas. Tú eres legendario de Transyilvania, pero serás más que eso. Un icono de Rumania.

— ¡Aaaaaaarrrggrggrhhh! — La bestia gruñía, pues era mi naturaleza.

— Es hora de que la bestia salga a luz. Sólo diré una cosa que te transformará en eso. — El maestro estaba imponente, sé que la bestia me domaba pero también podía verlo. — Tu amada quiere aplastar tus sentimientos, pero no puede. Eres la bestia que protege a su amada, que hará todo lo que sea por defenderla de sus amenazas, ella siempre está en peligro y tú tienes la autoridad de convertirte en esto, para que la protejas en ese tipo de situaciones. Es hora de tu evolución, ¡Ruge como una de leyenda y demuestra que eres un hombre y un animal!

Sentí como la bestia agarraba su cabeza, algo estaba pasando. Sentía como mis cuatro extremidades se pusieran al suelo con sus patas de felino, mi parte central de mi cuerpo tenía forma de lobo, mi cola era esponjosa como un zorro, podía ver al fin como mi rostro tenía forma de tigre, con una vista de águila, orejas agudas de lobo, manchas de leopardo y unas corazas en forma de escudos por encima de mi espalda a través de mi columna modificada.

La verdadera bestia salió a la luz, era una mezcla de felino y canino, con una actitud amenazante. Entonces gruñi de forma impotente para saber quién era el macho alfa. Este era mi verdadero yo. Y tenía el control de eso.

— Muy bien, lo has logrado. Es hora de tu intenso entrenamiento para tratar de ser fuerte. — salieron muchos hombres lobo e intentaron atacarme a las órdenes del maestro. Yo tuve que hacer lo que mi instinto decía. Uno por uno mis garras atacaban a ellos, aunque al principio me costó tener esa apariencia, la bestia anterior quería asumir mi control, pero logré neutralizar. Durante el paso del tiempo mis instintos empezaron a mejorar, a tal grado que pude dominarlos en un 60%. Tenía algunos inconvenientes conmigo y la bestia queriendo el control de mi nueva apariencia bestial, punto débil para que los hombres lobo me atacaron de sorpresa.

— ¡Garfield! ¡Eres una bestia por ahora! ¡Piensa como Bestia! — El espíritu del maestro me dirigió la palabra como una orden. Así que de nuevo traté de controlar, y aprendí a domarlo desde mi interior a tal grado que podía moverme por mi cuenta. Comencé a atacarlos, eran muchos lo cual tuve dificultades para vencerlos. Casi toda la noche el maestro me enseñó agilidad, fuerza y voluntad, además de control.

* * *

Al cabo del amanecer, vencí a todos, gruñí con una fuerza ensordecedora, pero no pude soportar más mi transformación y volví a ser el mismo yo. Un chico con la ropa destrozada por mi evolución.

Trate de despertarme, pero tenía poca fuerza de equilibrio.

— Aaayyy...¿ Donde estoy?

— Veo que mi aprendiz ha madurado en su forma anterior. Has logrado mucho, Garfield. — El espíritu se transformó en un humano con vestimenta del siglo XIX. — Sabía que mejorarías tus habilidades, eres un buen alumno.

— No sabía cómo hacerlo, tenía tantos antibajos sobre mi estado... Tú... Tú eres... — Trate de preguntarle.

— Me llamo Alexandru Įonescû, un hombre bestia que viví muchos años en estos bosques.

— Un momento... Esa vestimenta... ¿Cuando falleciste?

— Nací un 19 de agosto de 1789 en Bucarest. Pero me mataron en este lugar un 11 de julio de 1826 por ser como soy, una bestia. Sin embargo, soy un espíritu guardián de este lugar.

— Oh, ¿y sabías sobre mi?

— Lo sabía, tenemos un vínculo bestial. Tú eres un caso especial, ya que eres un cambiaformas.

— Oh, eso es fascinante. Gracias por su enseñanza.

— De hecho, es sólo a ti. Entreno a las bestias, y son muy escasos en este planeta. Hay como 3, y tú eres uno de ellos. No entreno a personas comunes.

— Entonces fue un honor legendario de entrenar con usted, maestro.

— Fue un honor conocerte, amigo Garfield. De los tres hombres bestia, eres el único aprendiz que lo ha hecho bien en un lapso corto de tiempo. Bien, mi sesión ha terminado. Es hora de volver a mi lugar.

— ¿Te volveré a ver pronto?

— Claro que sí, sólo di mi nombre y apareceré. — El hombre comenzó a desaparecer. — Por cierto, si has logrado dominar a tu bestia, también lograrás superar tus problemas.

— Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. ¿por cierto, ¿por qué soy considerado como héroe nacional de Rumania?

— Simple, aquí valoramos a las bestias, y como tú eres un héroe, te estimamos mucho en este lugar. Más que Robin o Batman.

Una ráfaga violenta hizo que el maestro desaparezca de ese lugar. Garfield estaba solo. Así que regreso agotado de nuevo a Sighisoara para primero comprar nueva vestimenta. Sí, me tocó llevar con todo y maletas de nuevo a la ciudad. Lo curioso es que llegaron personas y me animaron con las fiestas de la ciudad donde era la atracción principal. Grabé videos, y muchas fotos con la gente, en fin, después de todo, viviría en esa ciudad en un futuro lejano.

* * *

Tomé un descanso hasta el anochecer, donde con buena energía, iba al aeropuerto hacia una nueva experiencia, la gente coreaba mi nombre, mientras me despedía de ese lugar.

Sighisoara y en general la región de Transylvannia siempre me recordaba por ser una ciudad donde me recordaban, y me consideraban como su héroe.

* * *

 **Fin flashback**

— ¡Así que eres héroe de Transylvannia! ¡no lo puedo creer! — Max estaba impactado por mi historia.

— Claro, pensé que nadie me tomaría en cuenta. Pero Rumania es un país donde me valoran como soy. — él sonreía con felicidad.

— Yyy… ¡corte! — Max interrumpe la grabación y apaga el equipo de cámara — Y qué con las fotos de evidencia.

— No les mostré a ellos, porque jamás me creerían sobre mi aventura.

— Oh, bueno. ¿Me los pasarías?

— Si, claro. Oh, mira la hora. Será mejor irme a mi patrullaje. Así que te veré pronto.

— Igualmente. Nos vemos bro. — Gar le dio su paga al universitario.

Ambos nos separamos antes de seguir con nuestras actividades.

* * *

1 Traducción rumano– español: _**Chico Bestia: La Bestia hecho hombre; un hombre hecho héroe; un héroe hecho valor; un valor convertido en leyenda. La leyenda de Transylvannia.**_

* * *

 **Bueno, al fin lo hice. Sé que hay incoherencias, sobre ¿por qué Garfield con nacionalidad colombiana? Pues soy latino y como en mi país se habla mucho de fútbol (el del balón redondo), pues hice la idea de que jugó ese deporte; O ¿por qué héroe nacional en la región de Transylvania, Rumania? Pues bueno, Transylvannia, sinónimo de bestias, Drácula y etc. Así que lo relaté en ese lugar.**

 **Para el Guest, que por favor me diga su nombre para responder de forma precisa, gracias por tu apoyo, pero no puedo poner a Garfield en un concierto cantando canciones, pues no soy mujer y sé que ellas son especialistas en songfics. Yo sólo escribo sobre aventura.**

 **Eso es todo, gracias por leer. Nos vemos pronto.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Des del Sahara, Marruecos

Capitulo 5

 _ **Los Teen titans no son de mi propiedad.**_

 _Los viajes de chico Bestia_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Capítulo 5: Desierto del Sahara, Marruecos_

* * *

Tras una serie de muchas misiones arriesgadas y peligros entre compañeros, me habían asignado a una misión en solitario fuera de Jump City, con destino a Marrakech, en Marruecos. Mis amigos fueron a distintas ciudades a hacer lo mismo. El incidente se formó cuando dos villanos, Kid Wikkyd, y See More intentaban robar una especie de toro que llevaban gemas de rubí en los ojos.

La misión no era tan sencilla, tenía que llevar un plan de seguimiento de cuatro días y hace dos días me encontraba en la ciudad marroquí. Llamé a Max para que cancelara por ahora la sesión. Como no respondía, le di un mensaje de voz.

— Max, estoy en una misión difícil, así que queda cancelado la sesión de nuestros videos. Estoy en Marrakech y no puedo llamarte a esta ciudad pues es muy lejano y tú tienes estudios por hacer. Te avisaré cuando regrese a Jump City. Chico Bestia fuera. — Corté la señal, antes de proseguir, estaba en un cuarto arrendado.

* * *

Eran las 7:45 horas según esa ciudad, Robin me había informado que los malos habían decidido descansar un poco, lo que aproveché mi leve momento libre, así que me acordé de un amigo marroquí en línea que vivía en esta ciudad, y teniendo en cuenta que estudiaba artes audiovisuales, así que para no dañar la costumbre de mis grabaciones lo llamé desde mi celular. La llamada daba resultados.

— ¿hola?

— ¿salamu aleikum?1

— ¿Abdel? Hablas con Garfield Logan. El chico verde de la internet.

— ¡Oh! ¡Chico Bestia! ¿Cómo estás amigo? — Por suerte Abdel podía hablar con mi idioma.

— Muy bien, gracias.

— Mira, estoy aquí en Marrakech y necesito que me hagas un valioso favor.

— ¿Qué será?

— Tienes un estudio en tu casa, ¿verdad?

— Sí. ¿por qué?

— Necesito que me grabes un video mientras tomo un descanso.

— ¡oh claro! Justamente tenía un taller de videograbación que debo llevar a la universidad mañana. Aquí es complicado buscar a alguien que narre algo.

— ¡Gracias amigo! ¿Cuándo debo ir?

— Si quieres a eso de las 19:45hs. Estaré en casa listo con mi estudio de grabación.

— Muchas gracias. ¿Me podrías dar tu dirección?

— Te enviaré las coordenadas de mi lugar para no perderte. Aquí es muy complicado, pero ojalá tengas suerte.

— Bislama compañero.

— Bislama Garfield.

Así que corrí velozmente hacia el destino que me había indicado lo más rápido que tuve.

19:45, al fin llegué a una modesta casa de mi amigo. Así que golpee suavemente y me abrió en un instante.

— salamu aleikum Gar.

— eehh.. Salamu aleikum Abdel. Al fin conocerte en persona.

— Gracias. Hey, pasa. Te traeré un poco de agua.

La casa era bonita, modesta pero bonita. Aquí se respetaba las costumbres sobre la cultira marroquí.

— Amigo, estamos listos para la grabación. Es un honor conocerte en persona.

— Igualmente, estoy feliz de conocerte de la misma maneta. Es un honor.

— Bueno, vayamos al estudio para realizar el montaje. Espero no incomodar con mi casa.

— Hey, me agrada este lugar. Tiene su toque cultural.

— Gracias amigo.

Ambos decidieron seguir a la sala, estaban preparados para contar una nueva aventura del chico verde.

— Listo, la grabación comienza en tres… dos… uno… y ¡accion!

— Hola a todos, soy yo otra vez, pero se preguntarán el por qué el cambio de ambiente. Pues bien, estoy en Marrakech, Marruecos. Es un lugar fascinante y muy cultural pero ok, al punto. Tenía ganas de contar esta historia y pues la presión era fuerte, así que decidí hacerles esto.

¿Bueno? Empezaré donde fue uno de los entrenamientos más difíciles que haya tenido, precisamente fue en el desierto del Sahara, donde había nulas posibilidades de agua. No quise contestar las llamadas de mis compañeros.

— Perdón por interrumpir, pero… ¿por qué te fuiste a aquel lugar? — Abdel me interrumpe, parecía haberse interesado por el relato.

— Robin me dio un folleto para algunos entrenamientos especiales para mejorar mis habilidades. Según él, por mi bajo desempeño de mi uso de poderes. Así que comencemos relatando lo más básico. Mi viaje hacia el desierto.

* * *

 **Flashback contado por Chico Bestia:**

El desierto del Sahara, un territorio muy imposible para la supervivencia humana, excepto los camellos y algunas especies sobrevivientes a ésta. Precisamente comencé mi larga travesía donde se encontraría un rancho en medio del caluroso lugar según el mapa de mi folleto. Continuaba el camino gracias a la indispensable ayuda de la brújula que venía allí; tras algunos tropezones en la arena finalmente había logrado. El rancho al lado de un oasis. Intenté llamar.

— ¡Hola! ¿¡Hay alguien por aquí!? — Sin respuesta alguna, decido entrar a ese lugar y no había nadie. Al salir veo una tormenta de arena derrumbando todo a su paso, intenté protegerme per unos golpes me mandaron volando.

— ¡Qué pasa aquí?! Era casi nula la vista, pero la arena comenzaba a disiparse. Lo siguiente que vi era un conjunto de caballos y guerreros… ¿Hechos de arena?

— Tú debes ser Chico Bestia. — Un hombre obviamente del idioma natal se acercó montado en ese caballo. — Mucho gusto, llamadme Mohamed Elshakrani. No os preocupéis, sé hablar tu idioma ya que tengo ascendencia española, aunque no hablo tan perfecto.

— Igualmente… un placer… — Lo dije nerviosamente, a decir verdad, se trataba de un guerrero del desierto como un berebere o algo así.

— Nada de presentarnos es momento de entrenar, el secreto de luchar en este territorio caluroso es no pensar en huir, luchar como un hombre hecho y derecho. No penséis en beber agua porque en batallas como esta hay que luchar sin ese líquido. Así que hasta que no logres vencer a mi ejército. — De repente aparecieron caballos de arena montados por jinetes del mismo material. Eran como unos 70. — no podrás beber agua. ¡preparado que comenzad la batalla!

No sabía qué hacer… estos soldaditos me atacaron con arena, siendo emboscado por un arenal sobre mi cuerpo.

Era infernal el calor del Sahara, y luchar contra éstos lo era más. El maestro era muy estricto, se notaba en las órdenes y su habilidad de crear este tipo de ejército. Traté de correr y resguardar, pero mi mente fue invadida por las palabras del maestro. " _Hasta que no venzas a mi ejército no podréis beber agua"_ Admito que era imposible salir de allí. Pero ahora recuerdo que podía convertirme en animales de sangre fría. Tenía ambas sangres que podía usar. Me transformé en un Triceratops y con los cuernos arrasaba con el ejército, pero no era fácil.

Cada vez que vencía a un soldado se multiplicaba por dos. Era difícil, pero tenía que usar la estrategia de atravesar cuerpo a cuerpo. Iba bien, pero se triplicó. Estaba destinado a morir en esa lucha, pero algo me llamó la atención. Si no podía vencerlos siendo animal, tenía que lograrlo siendo humano, algo raro estaba ocurriendo, el maestro me lanzó un raro medallón de madera, no sabía el efecto que tendría, me lo puse aun luchando y era complicado.

Fue difícil manejar en esto teniendo en cuenta la grave deshidratación que tenía por la temperatura del desierto, una de mis desventajas de mis ataques. La sudoración era excesiva en todo el cuerpo, teniendo en cuenta sobre mi sangre templada y mis fuerzas iban debilitándose. Sin embargo, me centré que era fuerte mentalmente, lo que me levanté con ganas y luché con lo poco que tenía, aunque de una forma extraña comenzó a dar resultados exactos.

Cada soldado con su caballo se deshacía con mis arañazos, y se reducía efectivamente pero mi tiempo de debilidad por la falta de sed era limitado, tarde o temprano iba a caer del cansancio; finalmente perdía la conciencia cuando había logrado vencer al ejército de arenal.

Al despertar era de noche, lo noté por la fogata encendida dentro del rancho, aun no sabía qué me había pasado pero el maestro habló.

— Difícil lucha, pero habéis terminado con el aprendizaje. Demostraste que tu corazón de guerrero y tu buen revivir en momentos duros ha sido fundamental para tu mejoramiento.

— Oh... Pero… ¿por qué me dio el medallón? ¿O sea qué efecto tiene?

— Ese medallón es como un relajante mental, aunque no dura mucho su efecto mejora agilidad, fuerza de ataque. Es muy valioso y bueno. Consérvalo como un gran obsequio, te será muy fundamental en ataques de estos ambientes.

— wow… Muchas gracias. Lo tomaré muy en cuenta. Aunque no sé cómo llegué aquí.

— Sólo descansa. Tenéis un próximo viaje en 8 horas.

— ¿ok? — Aturdido antes de dormir comí algún alimento antes de recargar energía.

Al día siguiente un calor sofocante me despertó, de sorpresa miré que estaba al lado de un oasis y debajo de una palmera, no había nada, no había rancho mucho menos. Nada, solo el sonido del viento. Al levantarme aun colgaba en mi cuello el medallón de madera.

— así que finalmente se fue. Es extraño y místico. — Recogí mis cosas, antes de partir miré el mapa con la brújula en sentido al norte de Marruecos, fue casi largo, pero llegué por más de 4 horas transformado en camello con una gran reserva de agua almacenado en mis estómagos a la ciudad de Casablanca. De allí tomo un vuelo hacia el sur, se suponía que iba a ser dos semanas, pero se había prolongado por el tiempo de los viajes de avión.

 **Fin flashback.**

* * *

— Eso es todo, compañero. — La señal de grabación había finalizado.

— Muchas Gracias Beast Boy por tu gran ayuda. Me servirá mucho para mi entrega mañana. — Abdel estaba complacido por el relato. Sonó algo, era mi comunicador.

— ¡Chico Bestia! ¡echa un vistazo, Los HIVE de nuevo abundan en Marrakech! — Robin dio su voz de alerta. — ¡date prisa! — Se desconecta la señal.

— Es mi tiempo de marchar. Suerte en tu tarea, Abdel. Muchas gracias, debo irme a cumplir.

— Es un gran honor conocerte. Te mando mucha suerte en la misión. Salamu aleikum.

— Salamu aleikum, te veré después. — nos despedimos y salí de la casa a reanudar mi misión. Ojalá tuviera éxito vigilando Marrakech.

* * *

 **Aquí lo tienen, cap nuevo de este buen fic. Gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo y de nuevo reinsisto: para los usuarios anónimos, denme su nombre de usuario para que sepa a quien dirigir; para esa persona, le digo que no sería mala idea intentar un lemon BBxRae en esa situación de "esos bailes" pero en un futuro.**

 **Gracias por leer y paz a todos.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Continente de Artántida

_**No tengo autoridad de ser dueño de Teen Titans.**_

 _Los viajes de Chico Bestia_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Cap 6: La fría Artántida del hemisferio sur_

* * *

Estamos situados hacia dos semanas después de la aventura de Garfield en Marrakech, aunque tuvo graves antibajos finalmente los HIVE habían sido atrapados y entregados a la justicia. El chico verde deambula por las calles con audífonos y oyendo la versión remix de "Hymn For The Weekend" de Coldplay, a decir verdad era fanático de ellos y le gustaba su música.

Llegando a la torre tomo un zumo de naranja, sabía el horario en que sus amigos titanes finalmente tenían el tiempo para divertirse siendo civiles. Garfield se había unido a ellos pero después regresó. Sabía qué debía hacer, llamó a su asistente Max para el videoblog de hoy, aún la escena debía continuar.

Al cabo de media hora después y aprovechando que finalmente Max había terminado el semestre de su universidad, llegó a la torre para hacer su trabajo, Gar sonrió.

Encendió las cámaras, hablaron de cosas sin sentido como el enojo de Batman por la película de "Batman Vs Superman", Etc.

Max enciende sus cámaras, era el momento del rodaje, comencé a hablar.

— Debería tener saludos distintos para no ser tan repetitivo, no sé, eso lo haré nuevo. Un gusto volver a grabar, con actitud positiva. Como todos saben en mi anterior vídeo les expliqué que fue grabado fuera de Jump City y les pido disculpas si no fue como los esperaba. Ahora bien, pues reanudando esto, les diré que la próxima aventura por afrontar era quizás lo contrario del desierto, frío, helado y casi imposible de sobrevivir. Aunque al principio pensaba que iría a Siberia, en realidad fui al lugar más frío del mundo, la Artantida.

— ¡¿Artantida?! — Max estaba en shock tras eso. — Oye esos viajes están como locos.

— Sí lo sé Max, pero son emocionantes. Bueno, si ves del lado bueno. ¿Bueno? Comencemos con este gran tema...

* * *

 **Flashback contado por Beast Boy**

Aunque debía llegar al frío hemisferio sur, primero tenía que aterrizar por Cabo Buena Esperanza ubicado en Sudafrica aún en África. Lo bueno era que las aerolíneas tenían wifiz así que decidí hablar con mis amigos. Me quedé petrificado por sus rostros de preocupación.

— ¡Amigo Garfield! ¡¿Por qué no has hecho la interferencia de su lugar hacia la torre? Me sentí tan grlarifark. — Debo admitir que aún no entendía el lenguaje de Tamaran.

— L... Lo siento Starfire. Anduve sin conexión, te pido perdón.

— Nos tenías preocupados Bestita. Bueno, nosotros tres.— Cyborg estaba de picarón.

— A ver... ¿Raven anda con su novio? ¿Verdad? — Quería asegurarme que Raven ya me hable.

Los tres asienten con algo de silencio repentino. Debía aceptar que definitivamente perdí a ella y bueno era complicado aceptar ese dolor.

— Oh, claro. Si asi es el caso, no le digan que yo estoy aquí.

— Y dejando de un lado eso ya boté todo tu tofu que dejaba un mal aliento en mi carne. — Cyborg se ríe.

—¡¿Que hiciste qué?! ¡Ahora cuando vuelva te haré tocino de tofu! — Me enfurecí.

— ¿Y dime has hecho algún avance en tu entrenamiento? — Cuestionaba el líder enmascarado.

— Sí señor estoy mejorando para volver al 100% listo para el servicio.

— Me alegro, veo que este entrenamiento no podía soportar el calor del desierto ni la hipotermia del Ártico.

— Sí ya me he dado cuenta y es para nivel experto. Parece que mis brazos ya no dan para más.

— Señor le informo que estamos en zona de aterrizaje por favor desactive el WiFi o ponga en modo avión para evitar accidente. — Una hermosa azafata me decía con una voz tan suave y

agradable, con un cuerpo de diosa.

— Oh si, claro. Muchas gracias por su información. Disculpe¿ podría hablar con usted cuando lleguemos a Ciudad del Cabo?

— Claro. Con gusto. — La azafata me ve diferente, con una bonita sonrisa en sus rojos labios. Creo que esto de ser Chico Bestia servía para algo además de ser el comodín de las chicas japonesas. Me dirigí la atención a mis amigos. — Es momento de partir. Los veré en unos días. El viaje es largo y no tengo tiempo de detener. Gracias por preocuparse por mí.

— te esperaremos en tu regreso de la Abengorfork. — Starfire sonrió y se sonrojó.

— ¿Ok? — Aún sigo sin comprender el idioma de Támaran.

— Suerte BB y No traerás tofu después de tu viaje.

— ¡Adiós Cy! ¡Cuando vuelva haré que comas de mi queso de soja! Robin, Nos veremos luego. — Desconecté la señal y desactivé mi portátil del WiFi. Ya estaba llegando a Ciudad del Cabo.

Para empeorar las cosas el trayecto de esa ciudad a la fría Artántida tomaría más o menos una semana en barco y era imposible viajar en helicóptero. Frustrado me senté en las afueras del Parlamento de esa ciudad. Aaah y si preguntan por el asunto de la azafata de origen árabe me dio su número de teléfono aunque debía ir a un nuevo viaje.

— ¿Perdido sin rumbo fijo? — Una voz muy madura me habló. Voltee mi cara para ver a uno de mis amigos que era parte de los Titanes Honorarios. Herald.

— ¿Herald? ¿Que haces por aquí en esta ciudad?

— Hacemos servicio de patrulla aquí, junto a Jericho. — Detrás del hombre encapuchado apareció el rubio que no podía hablar y ya sabia el por qué, no contare detalles sobre ese tema; En sus manos llevaba un cuaderno de notas y un bolígrafo. — ¿Y Tú que haces por aquí?

— Estoy de travesía de entrenamiento por el mundo. ¿Sabes? Pensé que era emocionante y lo es, pero el problema constante de los viajes u viajes siempre me ha molestado. No he tenido casi un descanso entero.

"¿Y a donde piensas dirigir?" Jericho escribe en su cuaderno,

— A la fría Artántida. Aunque debo ir rápido de este lugar, el tiempo es corto. — Señalo en el mapa en el oeste del continente invernal.— y los transportes aquí son muy complicados.

Herald me prestó mucha atención y simplemente sonó su trompeta abriendo una dimensión.

— ¿Quieres ir o vas a esperar un barco pesquero?

— ¡Amigo! ¡No seas Cyborg 2.0! Me daría pesadillas con tan solo ver cazados muchos peces. — Sonrió y entramos junto con Jericho a la dimensión o atajo desconocido a ese mundo frío.

Al ver abrir el bizarro portal de Herald mire que las condiciones heladas de ese hemisferio son crueles: Temperaturas bajas de 49° bajo cero con una fría tormenta. Era invierno y el invierno duraba seis meses según la Internet.

— Oh por Dios... ¿Ess...Esto es...?

— S...Si... Es la Artántida. Amigo te dejo por que no puedo soportar el frío. Suerte en tu búsqueda y llama si necesitas ayuda. — Apenas pisé el suelo helado y el portal de Herald se cerró dejándome sólo. Tenía cosas positivas: Tenía equipado un traje anti hipotermia pero el frío era demasiado contundente que me temblaba las manos. No podía moverme, sólo veía oscuridad y violentos copos de nieve golpeándome en mi cara. Intenté caminar pero me caí. Así que sin pensarlo me transformé en un oso polar y comencé mi largo camino hacia ese destino.

* * *

Dos horas pasaron y no sabía que era el día y la noche, comencé a decaerme en esa fase de oso, El frío era infernal, no podía caminar más y deshice mi transformación. Empecé a tener convulsiones graves, el frío estaba helando mis órganos, mi pulso estaba en fase crítica, no podía aguantar más este lugar, y perdí mucha fuerza de agarre y movimiento. Prácticamente estaba de forma literal al borde de la muerte.

No pensaba en nada, ni siquiera en los titanes. Sólo veía mis últimos momentos de vida, cerré mis ojos y no sentí la respiración. Estuve muerto por algunos minutos. No recordé nada.

Un calor reconfortante me despertó de golpe, trate de recuperar el aliento y la conciencia. Miré el lugar, una llama de fuego enfrente de mi, bastante leña y nada más. Mi cuerpo estaba en un verde totalmente pálido, pensé que estaba muerto.

— Casi te llevó a las frías costas de este lugar. Ibas a ser comida de orcas y leopardos marinos. — Una voz suave me habló. Intenté volrwaeme pero me dolía todo. — No te esfuerces por que estás demasiado débil. Ten, toma esto. — Una mujer de buen cuerpo me dio un pocillo caliente de jarabe de miel de maple para aliviar el dolor de garganta y subir un poco mi temperatura corporal.

— ¿Donde me encuentro? ¿Que pasó aquí? Y lo más importante... ¿Quien es usted?

La mujer se acercó y la vi muy diferente: cuerpo de color azul celeste con trajes de temporada de invierno, ojos amarillos y pelaje blanca como la nieve. En mi parecer era muy hermosa y joven.

— No te preocupes, Garfield Logan. Estamos lejos de la ventisca helada, has sufrido hipotermia severa, casi falleces. Pude sentirlo.

— C...¿Como sabe mi nombre? — Estaba titiritando de frío, pero esa voz de ella me calmaba. Era muy suave.

— te despojé de tus prendas congeladas para evitar que murieras además de tus aparatos electrónicos y vi muchas veces ese nombre. .— Al verme sólo estaban mis pantalones y nada más. — finqlmentre lo primero fue un papel grabado. Y se me olvidaba, Lieva me llamo, soy la que entrena a personas especialmente para batallas de clima frío.. Seré tu tutora para que salgas con una buena habilidad.

—Oh... — Miré el lugar y sentía escalofríos. Pero ya recuperé mi temperatura.

— En unas dos horas se despejará levemente la tormenta. Allí te entrenaré para que cuando halla pelea en estas condiciones las uses. Toma un último descanso y empieza a calentar cuando yo te diga.

Asentí y dormí un poco para recuperar energías. Me levanto y en la entrada veía un sol radiante brillante sobre la capa blanca. Me desperté y tomé mis cosas para empezar este difícil entrenamiento. La maestra estaba sentada en las frías aguas dando de comer a las orcas.

— He escuchado mucho de ti, puedes transformarte en cualquier animal sea vivo o extinto. Quizás para algunos no te consideren como Titán pero tienes mucha diferencia con ellos.

— ¿Como sabe eso? Es como si tuvieras el pensamiento y telepatía de Raven.

— Si tengo esa habilidad pero no soy ella. La diferencia es que yo manejo el frío y no tengo esos problemas como la hipotermia.— Me miró de frente y la veía como diosa. Su rostro era como angelical... ¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?! Entonces recordé a Raven con Eithan y finalmente decidí verla de ese modo. Una gran mujer.— Gar, transformate en una orca e interactúa con ellas.

Asentí y antes de meterme al frío mar me convertí en la orca, comencé a nadar y veía muy diferente el ambiente marino. La anterior vez en Auckland veía algún paisaje coralino pero en este lugar sólo veía bloques de hielo bajo el agua. Veía un grupo de ellas y comenzaron a atacarme por que me veían como un enemigo de la manada. Trate de alejarme pero la voz de la maestra me ordenaba.

" No pienses huir. Recuerda que eres una orca, debes ser social y muy precavido cuando haces la interacción. Así debes ser con la mayoría de éstas especies. "

No dije nada y me quedé quieto. Una cría se acercó frotándome y haciendo el sonido chirriante que lo caracteriza. Ahí vino otro y otro y otro más. En fin habían como 16 de la misma manada y cada una se acercaba jugueteando. Fascinante.

Cuando tenía ganada su confianza nadé con ellas a explorar. Era muy asombroso esto. Salí a respirar por el orificio y de nuevo me metí al fondo.

"Es hora de que regreses." la obedecí y salí del agua titiritando de frío.

— ¿Como te has sentido allí abajo?

— M...muy bien... Se...se que lo...puedo ont...interactuar... Como..Con ellas...— Puede que estaba despejado pero era muy frío estar en modo humano.

— Ahora corre pero descalzo. Te ayudará a que te acostumbres al frío. — La maestra sonríe.

— ¡¿Q...Que?! ¡p...Pero es f...Frío!

— Hazlo Gar. Eres un gran hombre.

Asiento de mal gusto y empiezo a correr en esas condiciones. Al principio tuve problemas de equilibrio pero entonces mis plantas de los piea comenzaron a modificar hasta convertir en unas capas gruesas térmicamente. Al cabo de unos minutos después mi sangre estaba circulando a pulso normal.

— Bien Gar, lo siguiente que harás es enfrentarte a unos monstruos de hielo para ver si eres capaz de lograr. Obviamente siendo especies animales de este clima. ¿Estas listo?

— Preparado para la batalla, señorita. — La maestra no pudo evitar su sonrojo en su rostro.

— Ella formó con bloques macizos de hielo hasta convertir en soldados. Eran muchos así que sabía cómo enfrentarlo. Tomé respiraciones y los soldados con el sonido de los cristales se acercaron.

Al no tener tiempo de pensar en qué especie convertirme uno de ellos me mandó a volar a través de su frío puño.

— ¡Au! ¡Eso duele más que Cinderblock! — Me levanto y me trasformo en un lince escabullendo por esos lados para luego ser un águila calva y rematar siendo una morsa golpeando con la cola. Luego fui un lobo tratando de perforar con las uñas y después en un oso polar arañando sin detenerme. Entonces una idea se me ocurre. Ser un yeti, que es parecido al Sastquach y con los grandes puños golpeaba con una fuerza tremenda a esos soldados rompiendo a cada uno.

* * *

Tras casi seis horas de intenso entrenamiento la maestra ya había deshecho de estos soldados. Caí rendido al suelo ya siendo Chico Bestia, respiré pesadamente con falta de oxígeno.

— Hemos culminado este entrenamiento. ¿Como te sentiste Gar?

— Difícil... Pero... Bien... — Jadeaba de falta de aliento.

— Ya está hecho. Ya puedes pelear en estas condiciones. Te felicito y mucho. Has demostrado que tienes las agallas de luchar aquí. Ahora es tu tiempo de partir.

Sentía lástima por ella, dejarla sola en este lugar y después que tanto me había ayudado, no podía dejarla allí. Así que entregó mi comunicador de repuesto.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Es un comunicador, servirá de contacto entre tú y yo. Cada vez que necesites algo estaré aquí. Sin rodeos. — Sonreí.

— Per...Pero Gar.

— Puede que haya interferido con su cultura y su enseñanza pero usted es una genial ás quisiera conocer a mis compañeras orcas.— La mujer de hielo sonríe y se sonroja. Cuando descansó Garfield de sus ejercicios de combate le contaba sus chistes y aunque fueran malos ella se reía. La maestra no tenía compañía desde hace mucho tiempo y él fue su gran gurú de la alegría. Cosa que no pasaba con la chica que le gustaba a Gar, Raven.

— Te echaré de menos mi aprendiz. Es momento de partir Garfield. Tú me enseñaste a no ser más aislada de el mundo exterior. Muchas gracias.

— Gracias a ti por tu gran sabiduría y poder. De todos los maestros que me han brindado los conocimientos, tú me has dejado impresionado. Aunque echando la mala idea de caminar en este frío invierno de aquí. Pero muchas gracias y puedes contactar a través de ese comunicador especial. Sólo tú y yo. — Sonrío y abrazo a mi maestra, y ella corresponde el abrazo. No queríamos separarnos pero era difícil alejarme de ella y viceversa. No quería abandonarla pero el deber de Titan era unánime.

Al caminar comenzó la tormenta, por suerte active el comunicador Titán dando aviso a Herald. No necesitaba avión o algo así, el hombre portal me podía llevar al muchos lugares y pues el próximo destino de esta ronda de desafíos era en la misteriosa y medieval ciudad de Edimburgo en Escocia.

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

— Yyyyyy... ¡Corte! — Se había culminado la grabación. Era la voz de mi asistente. — Dejame ver, hasta ahora tus vídeos han sido muy entretenidos y variados además de épicos... ¿Aunque aún no los publicas?— Max apagó la cámara.

— Ya te dije Max que eso es cosa de los bloggers o algo así. Y yo no soy de esos. Sólo hago como una autobiografía. — Contesté.

— De todos modos veo que eres un héroe hecho y derecho a todo terreno.

— ¡Amigo! — Me sorprendí por lo último. — Aunque no rima si que estuviste de onda.

— También puedo ser un poco divertido.

— ¿Quieres ir al centro a la zona de videojuegos? No haré trampas. — Sugerí.

— ¡Hagámoslo friend! — Dejamos organizando todo para que los titanes no levanten sospechas de mi secreto hobby. Todo estaba tal como era: una sala solitaria. Salimos y pasamos el día libre. Ojalá tuviera mi habilidad de vencer a Max.

* * *

 **Les fallé a todos por no actualizar rápido ¿razones? Muchas pero les aburriré con mis experiencias y más si son videos de videojuegos de fútbol. Pero pos ojalá esta compensación de cap les sirva como disculpa por mi poca disponibilidad de tiempo. Aunque he notado que el fandom de Teen Titans está decayendo , pero pos mi afición es escribir y demostrar que sigo en este gigante fandom de los superheroes titanes ¿no?**

 **Espero verlos pronto y gracias por leer. Espero que Diciembre tenga más oportunidades de seguir escribiendo para el bien de los lectores...**

 **Gracias y saludos a todos. Un abrazo y nos vemos...**


	7. Capítulo 7: Edimburg, Escocia

Capítulo 7: Edimburgo, Escocia

 _ **No es de mi propiedad Teen Titans.**_

 _Los viajes de Chico Bestia_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Cap 7: Edimburg, Escocia_

* * *

A decir verdad, la tasa de criminalidad de Jump City había disminuido considerablemente y causa de eso los titanes no tenían muchas batallas por realizar durante esos días; Pero eso no significaba que tomaran descansos, aún continuaban con el patrullaje tanto nocturno como diurno.

Garfield tuvo el día libre pero la jornada de la noche tenía que salir de patrulla con Starfire; Aprovechando su tiempo contactó ligeramente con Max, confirmando que una nueva sesión de grabación estaba por ocurrir.

De nuevo recomenzaron las clases en la universidad donde el joven estudiaba, así que llegó a tiempo a la torre antes de sus trabajos largos.

— Max, ¿Cómo has estado en tu regreso a clases?

— Muy difícil como todos los inicios de semestre, profesores dementes con los trabajos. — se rió un poco.

— Bueno, creo que la vida de un universitario es al límite… jaja — Garfield sacaba su lado "cool"

— Amigo, lamento ser un ave de mal agüero, pero debemos comenzar. Debo entregar lo menos posible mi tarea de matemáticas y recién vine de clase.

— No hay problema. Déjame ayudar con el encendido.

En menos de cinco minutos las cámaras estaban listas. Era hora de comenzar.

— En 3… 2…1... y ¡Grabando!

+Cámaras encendidas+

— Es un honor volver a lo mío grabando estos momentos que tuve en mi expedición más épica de mi vida. Estábamos en que me trasladaría a Edimburgo, Escocia gracias a la teletransportación de Herald, desde el frío polo sur.

* * *

 **Flashback contado por Beast Boy:**

— Gracias amigo… por este… aventón… ¡Te debo una! — temblaba de hipotermia además de sentir mi piel congelada. Pero bueno, Edimburgo al menos no tenía esos climas tan bajos.

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer por un gran titán que salvó al mundo y nos enseñó que somos importantes. — El hombre encapuchado sonríe.

— Así que nos vemos pronto, debo descansar. — Herald me saluda y regresa por donde vino. Aun con mis pertenencias cogí mi celular a través de un sistema pos y por desfortunio tuve que alquilar una habitación. No he dormido en esos días, lo que merecía un descanso profundo.

Al día siguiente en esa nublada ciudad hice mis necesidades básicas y antes de proseguir entablé contacto con mis amigos.

Al instante salieron todos en la pantalla de mi lap… bueno, casi…

— ¡Amigo Chico Bestia! ¡¿Cuándo volverás a la torre?! ¡Necesito que consientas a Sedita! — Una impaciente Starfire se acercó a la pantalla, me quedé asustado por la reacción. Por suerte Robin la atrapa antes de causar daños.

— Star, Chico Bestia está en otro sitio fuera de aquí. No va a poder alimentar a sedita. — Frustrado por el comportamiento de su novia el enmascarado estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Ok? ¿cómo van las cosas por allá? — Insistí.

— Te perdiste de muchas cosas viejo, como el ¡Gran festival anual del asado! — ¡Donde todo podías comer gratis! — Cyborg mostró a la pantalla el repugnante alimento que no quiero comer ni en sueños.

— ¡No me muestres esa porquería aquí! — Me daban ganas de vomitar. — ¡Come tofu!

— ¡la carne es mejor! ¡Es delicioso y muy apetitoso!

— ¡El tofu es saludable!

— ¡chicos! — Robin paró la alarma. — ¡Ya cálmense! Reporte de tu travesía, chico bestia.

— Vamos en un buen proceso, actualmente me encuentro en Edimburgo y salgo para allá.

— Es un buen proceso. En unos días serás más importante en el equipo.

— Entendido señor. — Asiento. — es hora de que me vaya. Los estaré contactando lo más rápido posible.

— Entraremos en contacto. — Robin simplemente lo dice.

— ¿Cuándo te volveremos a ver amigo Chico Bestia? — Star se pone triste.

— Pronto, una señal es cuando tenga una buena cantidad de tofu. — asentí.

— No vayas a traer tus porquerías a la nevera.

— Si si, te veré pronto. — me reí. Y desconecté la señal. Ya no me daba interés de mis sentimientos en Raven tras saber lo que ocurrió con ese "Eithan" así que no quería saber si hablar o no.

Al desconectarme y tras muchas tazas de chocolate comencé a caminar hacia uno de los castillos abandonados de la ciudad.

* * *

El frío era eminente, pero tenía que seguir con mis pretensiones. El paisaje donde se veía un lago y montañas frondosas era fantástico, nublado y soleado como si fuera medieval. De repente un viento helado se sintió en mi cuerpo volteándome rápidamente. Éste tenía una vestimenta particular: túnica que cubría todo incluyendo su rostro. ¿era la muerte?

— Sólo héroes de corazón son dignos de ser entrenados, los guerreros que tienen el corazón de un caballero son los indicados. — Su voz era pacífica pero gutural.

— ¿Perdón? Y ¿usted quién es?

— Garfildeus Logannis. — ¿Ok? Creo que andaba alucinando diciendo de esa manera mi nombre.

— Parece que está equivocado.

— Garfideus Logannis, uno de esos caballeros que merece ser entrenados. Tu espíritu de superar más la gran habilidad de luchar con mucho honor lo demuestra.

— Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Usted quién es?

— Mi nombre es Althalos y soy una especie de druida y mago. Viví un periodo aquí cuando era el reino anglosajón, fui consejero del rey Ricardo Corazón de León durante su breve, pero importante reinado. Pero por cosas de la vida fui ejecutado. — Me quedé impactado tras lo último.

— ¿Y Cómo hiciste que el rey Ricardo gobierne aquí?

— bueno, eso no te lo contaré. Después de mi muerte a través de un pacto con una hechicera la cual me había enamorado durante largo tiempo, con la condición de entrenar a los guerreros de corazón y convertirlos en dragones legendarios, me quedé inmortal pero casi invisible.

— Wow... — ¿Será que él y su mujer tiene algo que ver conmigo y Raven? Lo dudo… — Te felicito amigo. ¿aún siguen siendo pareja?

— Si, vivimos en un lugar en las montañas, donde nadie sabe dónde encontrarnos. Antes de morir me había comprometido casarme con ella y aunque no tenemos hijos o descendencia siempre vivimos felices.

— Es... Increíble.

— Y ya que eres un guerrero te mostraré el valor de defender con honor además de transformar en animales legendarios. Sé que te puedes trasformar en dragón, pero ¿Alguna vez has pensado ser un ¿hipogrifo?

— ¡Wah! ¿Qué es eso? — Nunca oí esa palabra.

— Es un animal, con cabeza de águila, cuerpo de caballo y dos patas de ave rapaz y otras dos patas equinas. Son leales siempre y cuando no los haces enojar.

— Fantástico, ¿Cómo se hace?

— Cierra tus ojos, y concentra en esa imagen. — Asentí, enfocado mentalmente en la imagen. — Deja que tu cuerpo se transforme, sin necesidad de hacerlo por tu cuenta. Solo mantente de esa manera en 1 minuto y ya verás-

Al pasar dicho tiempo, sentí mi modificación genética, pero era algo relajante oyendo sonidos de flauta y banjo medieval.

— Puedes abrir. — Y sentó que la vista era aguda, cuando intenté hablar solté un sonido de un ave, ni siquiera sabía que tenía cuatro patas, así que fui hacia un estanque y me asusté de mi transformación: Me había convertido en un hipogrifo.

— Eres un legendario hipogrifo, y te puedo enseñar a ser más animales mitológicos, muchos por así decirlo sin necesidad de transformar. Vuela.

Corrí por instinto y era impresionante: Volaba por el lago, lanzando el sonido de un águila rapaz, sentí un aire nuevo con un espíritu renovado, durante muchos minutos.

Al regresar volví a mi estado de forma y me sentía encantado. Sonreí y estaba emocionado con el entrenamiento.

* * *

Durante todo ese día me transformé en grifo, muchas especies de dragones inclusive una de tres cabezas, me veía algo alucinado por que ver con tres cabezas era difícil de acostumbrar, pero el maestro me había dicho que las dos cabezas restantes eran la conciencia y el triunfo; además de una esfinge, además del dios Horus donde era humanoide con cabeza de halcón, donde combinaba lo humano y lo animal, además de ser una Naga, donde tenía mi mitad normal humana y la otra mitad como cola de serpiente y dragón; Además de que había una nueva forma de la bestia, un quilin que era formado con una cabeza de dragón, cuerpo y cuernos de ciervo, cascos de caballo y cola de buey; Sólo aparecía cuando alguien estaba en problemas más graves. Sí, mi maestro también era viajero por el mundo durante el tiempo.

Tras más o menos día y medio después sin descanso había culminado mi práctica. Era hora de ir hacia otro destino.

— Has aprendido mucho con mis enseñanzas, aunque con algunas dificultades. Usalos cuando sea el momento adecuado. — en ese instante apareció una persona, con una vestimenta oscura que en la parte de sus piernas solo estaba medio desaparecida, además de llevar un cetro. Llevaba cabello rizado y negro

— Querido Althalos mi hombre que tanto amo, te extrañé en tu ausencia.

— Royse, mi amada hechicera del amor. Con tus hechizos haces enloquecer mi humilde corazón. — estaba algo confundido. — Garfildeus, ella es mi mujer, Royse. Es hechicera y fue perseguida por la corona inglesa. No la pudieron ejecutar y murió tranquila en su tiempo convirtiéndose en un espectro. Pero es una gran mujer que compartimos la eternidad.

— Mucho gusto en conocerla, es un gran honor.

— Garfildeus, sé que por instinto estás pasando por un difícil momento de tu quebrado corazón por tu amada Raven.

— ¿Cómo sabe de ella?

— Puedo leer la mente y el pensamiento de las hechiceras desde donde estén. Además, conozco muy bien su interacción y sé que por azares de sus vidas están destinados a vivir juntos sin importar el obstáculo.

— ¿Por qué me dice eso? — Estaba algo sorprendido y a la vez preocupado.

— Gar, eres el hombre más leal que ella haya tenido, aunque aún no se da cuenta cuanto la amas.

— Además ustedes son opuestos y es más que suficiente para que formen el equilibrio perfecto, como nosotros. Añade el entrenador mágico.

— Woah…

— Sólo te diré que cuando vuelvas a tu hogar jamás te rindas con ella. Sé tú mismo, a ella le gusta tus chistes.

— Tomaré nota de ello. Muchas gracias por su sabiduría. — Sonrío y me quedo feliz y satisfecho.

Al despedirnos, ambos se habían desaparecido dejándome solo. Durante ese lapso estuve en veremos cuando mencionaron a Raven en eso de la destinación…

No tenía respuestas concisas… seguí discretamente con mi siguiente aventura a mis origenes, a las selvas.

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

— ¡y Corte! — Max apaga el set. — ¿Y qué tal has sentido tras eso? — Max estaba impactado.

— No tengo idea de cómo responder a eso, fue sorpresa… no estaba concentrado en eso.

— Woah, lamento eso.

— Hey, no hay problema. En ese entonces estaba alejado de Raven y me sentí bien.

— Ah bueno. Me disculpas bro, debo ir a estudiar… — el estudiante recoge su bolso. — Nos vemos luego.

— Adiós amigo. — Nos despedimos y como dice una típica frase: Cada uno por su lado.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por su atención y por su lectura y pos cualquier review es bienvenido... De ante mano les deseo Felices fiestas a todos los lectores y seguidores… Ha sido un buen año para mí y los aprecio mucho…**

 **Cristian Reynolds Martin**


End file.
